Beautiful creature
by Kindred01
Summary: Victor met's Harry at the world cup but their story doesn't end there.
1. Chapter 1

Harry blushed a soft shade of pink, as his hand was kissed by these Viktor Krum the Seeker for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team. He has seen the older teen's poster at Hogwarts from other boys in his dorm room. Harry had no idea how he got here, one moment he was with Ron and Hermione snapping at Draco when the blonde boy was sneering at Harry. But god knows how he ended up in the locker rooms for the Bulgarian players.

Viktor looked down at the boy and smiled as he helped him stand up as Harry walked into him. Harry blinked at the man as he reached out and brushed his fingers over Harry's oval face sweeping his fringe away. "Beautiful creature you look lost." He told him, Harry felt himself shiver as a ripple of magic reached out to his core

"I…I got lost I was with my friends and… I must have taken a wrong turning." Harry said as he watched the older man's eyes turned to ambery gold slits before it changed back to his normal dark orbs and then there was the scale that waved on and off his skin. The dark haired teen gasped as he felt the older teen pushed Harry up against the wooden panels of his changing room and then pressed himself against the teen as he lifted Harry up off the ground.

"Not many people can rile up my dragon. You're either a rival dragon in the making or you're my mate." He purred as he bent his head into Harry neck and breathed in his scent. The teen gasped and moaned as he felt the Bulgarian mouth at his skin

"Oh god!" Harry gasped as he felt those sinful lips move up to his neck and over his chin until his lips hovered over Harry's red parted lips

"Beautiful creature my I taste your lushes lips." He asked and Harry nodded as the older Seeker kissed him.

Later on Harry stood looking in the mirror at his reflexion at the smiling bite on his shoulder, it was angry looking but Harry wanted to wear it like prefect badges. He reached up and touched it feeling Viktor's magic ripple along the mark…have to hide this from Dumbldore… he thought. Viktor walked over to him dressed in his Quidditch clothes. He smiled at Harry as he warped around the half-naked teen and kissed the bite "It will heal leaving scale behind." He whispered into his ear "I'm sorry if I was rough." He told him as he thumbs the bruises he left behind

"Nothing I'm not use to." Harry told him and this got Viktor to raise an eye brow

"Home life?" The teen nodded as he took the large that the older teen offered him.

He watched as Harry slipped it over his head and looked down as it reached his thighs and for once he didn't mind the oversize clothes. "You're young?"

"14." Harry mumbled as he looked at his feet

"Very young, ummm this will making things more difficult if your mother and father …" Harry bite his bottom lips and realised that Viktor doesn't know he is. "What is wrong?" He asked as he cupped his cheeks

"You don't know who I am?" Harry asked as he looked up at the permeant dragons eyes. Now that Viktor has found is mate his dragon side as bleeding into his human feature.

"No?" he said softly

"I'm Harry Potter." He said to him,

"Ah now I see. Don't fear beautiful creature I only care for you and any children we may have." Harry leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." Harry whispered with tear filled eyes.

Viktor kissed the teen on the forehead and smiled brightly at him as he nuzzled his cheek "I hate that we have to part my beautiful one but for now we must. But we will see each other soon and I will take you home with me." Harry smiled sadly and left the changing room as Viktor was called out. When he found Weasley Arthur was about ready to faint he told Harry not to disappear again otherwise Molly would have his… well she would have something important of his served up to him for lunch.

Hermione and Ron kept at him about Viktor Krum and Harry answered what he could he didn't want to tell them about he spent the two hours of his life being screwed against the wall of the changing rooms begging the Bulgarian to go harder and faster. Then Hermione then asked him about Viktor's dragon heritage but her answers would have to be put on hold as Death Eater's attacked the camp site that night and Harry's wonderful day ended quickly.

He was battered and bruised and not just from Viktor he got into hit by a cutting hex across his back he had fallen to the ground watching his friends continue to run without looking back to see who was missing in their group. He cried out as said Death Eater started to kick him. Until someone stunned the Death Eater making him fall backwards looking up at the snarling dragon man. Who walked over him and went right for Harry. The teen whimpered at the cut on his back and the kicks to his chest and stomach as Viktor picked up the small boy into his arms and held him close as h carried him to safety.

If Harry thought that was the being of his crazy week he was wrong, the first day back at Hogwarts was the start. He was listen to Dumbledore talk about Triwizard Tournament and it's a contest held between the three largest wizarding schools of Europe: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Harry head shot up when he heard Dumbledore say the name Durmstrang and his heart ached as he turned to the door and watched and Beauxbatons float in like Earthly angels. The he saw him his Dragon they walked in like they were hunting and Viktor turned towards Harry and smiled at him as made his way to the podium. Harry watched as Viktor for most of the night as he sat at the table that there was people asking about his eyes and the scale on his face to which he said "I have found my mate.' He looked up at Harry who smiled back at him.

It's been two weeks since Harry saw him last and he was wanted so badly to see him again. So later that night after very one went to bed Harry snuck he didn't know how he was going to see him he just had a feeling he was going. But as he walked passed an alcove two arms warped around Harry's waist and pulled him back towards a shadows. "My beautiful creature look at you." He purred as he pulled the teen's PJ's top to the side and licked the bite that was showing. Harry shivered and leaned back into his arms

"I've missed you." Harry whispered as he clung to him. Viktor placed his hands flat on Harry's stomach as the teen leaned his head back to kiss him

"I've missed you to." He purred as he kissed him on the lips.

While they were kissing the older Seeker felt a flare of magic from his mate and it made him pull back and eye up Harry "Viktor what is wrong?" The dark haired teen asked

"You will have to forgive me little one but it seem out first embrace have caused you to become pregnant." Harry was quiet for a little while before he groaned and rested his head on larger teen's chest and sighed

"You really don't hold back do you?" Harry smiled as he looked back up to him

"This changes plans, you have to come back with me after the Tournament is over." Harry tilted his head frowned

"What about my education I still want to study Viktor?"

"You can live with me during the summer and I will live with you during your school years." The teen smiled at that plan and leaned up and kissed the man on the lips

"You make me feel safe and happy."

"And you make me feel whole."

They hid in the alcove for a little while longer both talking about what they will do. Harry sighed and pushed himself up onto the man's legs looking at the golden eyes "I don't think it had sunk in just yet." Harry told him with a smile as his hand rested on his flat stomach

"It will soon as you start showing." Viktor smiled brightly

"We need to tell Dumbledore." He said unhappily, the dragon cocked his head to the side and touched Harry's face

"Do you not trust your headmaster?" The dark haired teen looked far off for a moment before looking back at him

"No not any more, he hides too many things from me and tells me lies, liked my Aunt and Uncle care for me and they would never hurt me and you know what they are not even my real Aunt and Uncle God knows who the fuck I am." Harry sighed as he felt his mate suck on his mark on Harry's shoulder

"Then we don't tell him until we spoke to my headmaster and my family."

"I like that plan."

A month later very thing was going all wrong. Harry trembled as his name as called out, Ron looked at him with shock and anger and then looked away from him Harry is the one who should be pissed at him for leaving him when he got that cutting hex to the back. But once again his name was shouted out "HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore called out. The whispering grew like poison and got loud for whispering as the 14 year old stood up and trembled his away up to the head master before walking to the door behind him heading down the stairs where the others stood waiting. They all looked up at him each one eyeing him up apart from Viktor Krum who watched with worry.

"What are you doing here?" Cedric asked

"I…I don't…"

Before Harry could even try to explain Dumbledore and Bartemius Crouch rounded on Harry backing him into the corner of the trophy room. The teen wince as his back was pressed against something that was sticking into his stilling healing back. "What did you do Harry? Did you put your name into the cup?" Dumbledore asked, as he tighten his grip on the boy's arm

"No! I didn't! I swear to you I didn't!" Harry yelled as he started to feel his tears well up, Dumbledore backed off and looked at Harry as the teen cried as he arm warping around his stomach. He turned to Crouch who stood there with a frown

"He is too young." Dumbledore said

"His name came out of the cup he had to enter the games."

"No!" Came the loud voice they turned to see Viktor walking over to Harry and warping his arm around the crying boy "He cannot enter." He said as he held him closer "And he could have not put his name into the cup on his own because his body would not allow it." He told them

"Oh and why is that?" Crouch asked

"Harry is carrying my child." He told them. The room become quiet the only sounds that was made was Harry sobbing against the Older Seeker's chest

"I don't believe this." Dumbledore snapped, he turned to McGonagall "Do the pregnancy spell on him." He snarled, everyone was shocked at how nasty he become when he started snapping at Harry.

The Scottish woman walked over to Harry and stood in front of him "May I Harry?" She asked softly, the teen nodded as the tall grey haired witch waved her wand at the green eyed boy. A blue light lit up around the teen's stomach and formed a large ball that looked like a start of a baby. Harry gasped and held Viktor's hands as everyone stood back part from Viktor who stood there proudly "Harry is pregnant about a month long." She turned back to the old headmaster and Mr Crouch "He will not be doing the Tournament at all, if he so much catches a cold I will blame you two." She snapped at both of them. Making Dumbledore and Mr Crouch step back from her

"You're a month long." Dumbledore said as he trying to work backwards "That means…"

"We met before I was about to play for my team." He told him happily "My dragon called to me telling me this was our mate and we had to have him. My dragon is wasn't going to let him go." He told them all as he bent down and kissed Harry on the lips.

"Well that's that then Mr Potter you can go back to your dorm and do not worry about the Tournament you will not be part of it." Mr Crouch said "And we will find out who put your name in the cup."

"T….Thank you sir."

"No Harry will need a private room both for me and him." Viktor said as he rubbed his hand up and down the teen's back

"I don't think so." Dumbledore said

"Why? What else could do? He is already pregnant?" He challenged the old headmaster.

The dragon and the headmaster glared at each other for a long time before the old man caved in and nodded "Fine get them a privet room in the castle please." He hissed, he turned to Harry who was watching the headmaster

"Why did you do it Harry your 14 years old?" He asked, the teen sighed and wiped his eyes

"I didn't plan on getting mated or knocked up sir."


	2. Chapter 2

The only light came from the fire place, the window was boarded up making the room was darker than it was. A tall thin man moved towards large red arm chair and knelt in front of it seeing a large black snake slithering around the room. He could have mistaking it for draught excluder if the snake didn't breath or move. "What news do you have for me?" Came the hiss from the large chair, which the man knelt in front of the chair's feet. He mind was in a muddle of words as he tried to think of what to say "My sweet child speak to me." Came the sickly purr as bright eyes looked up at the owner's voice

"The boy isn't taken part in the Tournament." He said, there was a slight fearful tone in his voice afraid at what his elder will do with this bit of bad news

"Why? There is nothing stopping him is there?" The voice asked as he watched the younger man kneeling before him

"One of the rules state that none of the chosen champions can be pregnant and well the boy has gotten himself pregnant by a dragon wizard." The man said looking back down at the thick dust covering his clothes.

The young man bite his lip as he watched red eyes look back down at him almost burning into his soul "Dragon wizard? Are there some still around?" He asked in shock…this is good… he thought …but troublesome…

"Yes the Krums they are still alive and their blood line is strong. Their only son mated with Potter boy at the world cup." The thin man said, as he looked up to his master

"How is Dumbledore taking it?" The voice sounded like a smirk

"Poorly, he is throwing a fit wanting to know if there is any way to brake the dragon's bond over Potter or could he kill the child growing inside of him and make it look like Krum did it. But a dragon like Krum would kill anyone who would try to harm his mate." He said "I have watched him almost brake the red head boy's arms for calling Potter a whore and then there was Malfoy boy he tried hexing Potter but Krum stood in the way took the hex but it bounced off him hitting the blonde brat in the chest." There was a laughter that sent chills down the other man's spin

"My sweet boy I want you to cosy up to Harry and find out his personal view on this war."

"That will be easier than you think my lord." He smiled as he stood back up

"Wormtail."

A small round man scurried into the room and looked wide eyed at his master, it made the younger man sneer at the disgusting little man "Yes master." He asked as he grovelled at his feet

"Tell those still loyal to me that Harry Potter is not to be harmed in any shape or form and make sure that their offspring know to." He told the rat who smiled showing his yellow teeth

"Yes master it sh…shall be done."

Month later….

 _He felt hand around his neck, squeezing tightly making him gasp and choke as something sharp was pressed to his swollen stomach, he screamed and cried out for Viktor as he felt the sharp object slide into him._

Harry screamed and fought against the bed sheets he was kicking and screaming. Viktor knelt over his calling his name as he tried to stop him from hurting himself "Harry!" He yelled as large green eyes snapped open and a bust of magic send the dragon wizard flying from the bed. The teen pulled himself up towards the head bored and as his eyes searched wildly for monsters in the shadows.

Viktor pushed himself up from the ground and waved his hand letting the room light up as he spotted Harry balling himself up sobbing into his arms. "Harry." He spoke again as he walked up to him and sat next to him. The dark haired teen looked up with red puffy eyes and fearful look "Harry my beautiful creature what is wrong?" He whispered softly "Harry relax, it's just a nightmare." Viktor's strong accent comforting the teen "Harry." He whispered as the dark haired boy buried his face into Viktor's chest and cried

"Don't let him hurt me Viktor please!" He sobbed as he warped his arms around the strong shoulders

"Who my beautiful creature who would hurt you?" The dragon wizard whispered as he kissed the top of Harry's head

"Dumbledore!" He cried as he shivered in his hold "Dumbledore he wants to kill our baby." He sobbed into the older teen's chest as he warped his arms around him.

Viktor frowned as he held his mate in his arms looking around him for unseen monsters his eyes burnt golden amber as he looked around down at his mate who was trembling in his hold "What do you wish to do my beautiful one?"

"Just… just hold me?" He whispered, Viktor held him closer pulling him onto his lap and kissed his lips and nuzzled his neck

"I will never let anything happen to you while I breath." He whispered softly into his mate's ear as he shook against him.

Dumbledore paced his office as he looked towards Snape and the fake Moody, he couldn't tell anyone else what he was thinking but knew he that Snape and Moody would listen to him. Snape had no choice while Moody always did what Albus wanted because they both believe in the greater good "Is there way we can destroy the bond?" He asked

"I told for the hundredth time no, not unless you wish to be murdered by the Kurm family." Snape said feeling frustrated. The old man was about to open his mouth when Snape jumped in "And no you cannot kill the baby either because you will also be a dead man and anyone who helps you." He told him. The bright blue eyes turned to face the Madeye Moody who was sat there quietly his magic eye spinning around the room

"Moody what do you say?"

"I rather not be torn apart by dragons." He muttered as he looked up at the headmaster who was starting to turn red in the face "All I am saying is we should not anger the Krum family, as fair as we know that his side of the family is not part of this war in any form tho that will change if their heir and his mate and child is harmed."

"You're point Moody?" Dumbledore asked, the old auror licked his lips and felt his lips curl in the wrong direction

"You don't want them joining you-know-who." He told them as he walked out the room.

The old headmaster turned to Snape who held his hands up "Find out what you can in the Death Eater circle bout Voldemort and keep a close eye on Harry." He told the potion master as he stood up, the dark haired man looked at him

"I say this not as a friend or as one of your teachers but as man who wants to live. Leave Potter and his child alone for the sake for all our lives." Snape told him as he walked to the door and placing his hand on the door handle

"Are you scared of the dragon wizards Severus?" Dumbledore sneered at the tall thing man. Snape looked over his shoulder

"No not of them of someone else." He told them as he walked away from him.

Harry sat at the breakfast table with Viktor sat next to him as he feed him the teen hummed happily as he took the fork into his mouth. He knew that the whole Hall was watching him and at this moment he doesn't car because with Viktor around he felt safe something he hasn't felt in a long time. His bump was showing now and he couldn't hid it under his shirts any more "My beautiful creature you need to eat more you're too thin I worry about you." He purred, Harry blushed and took the bit of bacon off his fork

"I'm always a light eater." Harry said as they watched the owls swoop in dropping the mail on to the table.

A large black Eagle dropped down onto the table where Harry and Viktor sat and looked at the Dragon wizard "Ah Endeu what have you got for me." Viktor said as he took the letters from the eagle that turned to Harry seeing Hedwig nuzzle in hand before taking a bit of bacon and flying off

"I've never seen a bird like that before? Magical?" Harry asked watching Hedwig fly off after Endeu

"Yes, she is one of Father's flock he had them bred." He tells is mate as he kissed under his jaw as he read the letter from his father. "My little mate we need to move somewhere with lest ears." He whispered into Harry's ear, the teen look at him and nodded as he slid of the Viktor's lap.

Dumbledore watched as Harry leaned into the Dragon Wizard's side and walked away with him sent his blood boiling, He saw Severus looking pale and sickly as he sat down looking at the food in front of him and turned it away. "Severus my boy are you unwell?" The old wizard asked, all eyes on the teachers desk looked towards him

"I pulled an all-nighter on a potion." He lied as he took his cup of coffee and took a sip. Dumbledore wanted to know what he found out but he couldn't until he was alone.

Viktor took Harry into an empty class, he stopped Harry at the door before he walked in to make sure no one was in there before he took his mate's hand and brought him into the class room and then waved his wand putting up a silent spell around the room. Before looking back at his young mate looking up at him with his wonderful green Orbs and a confused look on his beautiful angelic face as his hands rested on his small bump "Viktor is there something wrong?" He asked looking worried

"My father sent me this letter, he has heard rumours someone is out to hurt you." Harry looked at him and let out a sigh as if to say 'is that all'

"That is nothing new." He mumbled as he rubbed his bump before sitting down on a chair, Viktor bent down and took his hands "I have the Dark Lord wanting me dead, half the snake house would to be happy to see me fall of a broom and my house wouldn't mind that either. Then let's not forget about Dumbledore and my muggle family…"

"Harry stop or otherwise I will go on the killing spree." Viktor said with a mumble as he kissed Harry's hands

"At this moment in time I don't think I would stop you." Harry sighed

"My beautiful creature I need you to listen to me carefully my family is divided on this war with You-know-who. My father and mother do not want anything to do with the snake man however many on my father's side believe he is the only way for our kind to be truly live again." Harry listen to him and watched the worry and fear seep through his words

"What are you saying to me?" The dark haired teen asked

"This threat on your life is not coming from the Dark Lord but from the leader of the Light he wishes to brake our bond and kill our hatchling." Harry would have commented about the Hatchling remark but thought better of it

"How is he planning on braking our bond?"

"By making you believe I killed our child." Harry frowned and clicked his tongue as he felt himself growl like a angered wolf

"Who told you this?"

Viktor smiled seeing his mate's eyes look like snake eyes still with the bright killer green glow "My father knows many wizards light and dark. A dark wizard who works for the Light came to see my father and informed him of Headmasters plans. Also information came to him that as of last week you are now under the protection of the Dark Lord." The teen was quiet as he looked at the older seeker his mind taking in what he was just told

"Viktor please don't let them hurt us." Harry told him "I can feel something coming and I don't like it, I can feel Voldemort sometimes like he is in my head and he is growing stronger he is planning something."

"Shhhh my beautiful one I will kill anyone who dares harm you." He purred as he leaned up and kissed the boy on the lips as he rubbed his large hands over the soft bump.

Mean While in Dumbledore's office Snape was being grilled by the old man, he wasn't well not after seeing Viktor's father but it had to be done. He was a dragon wizard himself and they have a code to protect their own kind. "What news do you have?" The old man asked

"That you're fucked, the Dark Lord has order all his men to watch over Potter and make sure no harm comes to him. He is trying to stay on Lord Krums good side." The bright blue eyes turned midnight blue as the old man raises his hand and slapped Snape cross the face. Making the potion master dropped to the floor he never knew how strong the old man was. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Severus before flicking it. Without say and word Snape started to scream as he jerked on the floor as Dumbledore held his wand over him before he let him go

"Get out of my sights!" The old man snarled at him as Severus stood up on shaky legs and left the offices.

He tried walk down the stair case without falling over his legs felt like jelly as reached the corridor he grasped the walls and carried on staggering his mind filling up with memories that seem to have reappeared and it made him feel sick as his head started to hurt. He tried to reach his chambers but fell short outside of Harry's and Viktor's chambers before he threw up what he had in his stomach which was very little before he collapsed by the door. The portrait that was the keeper for the door started to yell for Harry and Viktor who when they open the door found the potion master curled up in a ball shivering.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"HARRY!" Viktor yelled, the teen moved to the door away and poked his head out and looked down to see his mate kneeling by his potion teacher. "Proffers Snape?" Harry gasped "Bring him in." Harry said looking up and down the hall as he pulled the blanket around himself more. Viktor picked up the potion master and carried inside into the chambers. Harry was warped up in a bed sheet and was looking scared as Viktor placed Snape onto the sofa. The teen walked closer to the sofa to see the dark haired man shake "He's been crucio." Harry said, knowing the effect quite well

"I shall call my school's healer he is the best." Viktor said, as he walked over to the fire place as Harry knelt in front of the older man and took his hand and felt the man squeeze it tightly and open his eyes. Harry thought he would see the normal dark orbs that often showed him hate and anger but instead his eyes turned amber slits

"Viktor?" Harry called out as he turned to look at his mate.

The hand tighten around his wrist making Harry looked back at him with wide eyes feeling his wrist ache "VIKTOR!" Harry yelled again. The wizard Dragon rushed into the room and watched as scales rippled across Snape's face "His face!" Harry said in shock and panic as Snape pulled him closer to him

"My son my beautiful boy please forgive me." He whispered before he passed out on the sofa. His hand loosen and dropped from Harry wrist as the dark haired teen looked up at his mate in shock as he looked back at the potion master as he laid there shivering in pain.

"I…I…" Harry couldn't finish what he was saying he was lost for words as he just looked at Severus.

Viktor stood almost frozen to the spot as he watched his mate as he wanted to panic and wanting to ask questions. Before he could got to his mate the fire place light up in a green light as a very tall man walks into the room his hair was plated down his back and looked unhappy to be woken up. "Viktor?" The man said

"In here Aleksandar." The man walked in and looked at the scene before him and looked up at the dragon wizard with and then to the man on the sofa and then the young pregnant boy knelling by his side

"Who am I seeing?" He asked as Viktor moved closer to Harry and helped him stand up and whimpered in his hold

"The man on the sofa his name is Severus Snape, Aleksandar he is a dragon Wizard take good care of him." Aleksandar raised an eye brow at him as if to say 'you doubt me?' But bowed any way

"Of course Viktor, may I ask can I see you mate first he seem to be in distress." Viktor hummed at the healer and nodded as he placed Harry in his lap as he sat down.

The teen looked towards Severus as Aleksander pulled Harry's shirt up over his bump and started to touch and felt the baby's magic reach out to him "Well the child is fine he is strong. Your mate however need some potions by the looks of him." The healer said as Harry looked at him

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, frowning

"I'm just worried at how thin you are." He told him with a smile as he pulled out small potion from his pocket

"I do eat I promises you! It's…It's just that the muggle family I was forced to live with didn't feed me." Harry said looking down at his mate's knee as the healer handed him the potion. Viktor growled at the thought of those muggles as Harry took the potion

"I see and were they your family?" The healer asked, Harry shook his head as he handed him the empty bottle back

"No." He whispered, feeling the corners of his eyes burn from tears he knew it was because of the hormones. Aleksandar reached up and hooked his fingers under Harry's chin and him look up at him even tho he could feel Viktor growl at him

"Then why were you placed there?" He whispered "Where is your family?" Harry shrugged and looked away from him to Snape

"My mate doesn't know who his really family are he was taken from them, we believe that Lilly and James Potter were either looking after him at the time of the attack or they took him." Viktor tells the healer. Aleksandar nods before he stands up with a hum on his tongue

"Take him your bed and make sure he is resting I will be in to see him shortly after I dealt with Mr Snape." Standing up the Dragon wizard carried Harry towards the bed room.

After a few hours Aleksandar walks into the main living area after he removed Snape to a spare room he looks at Viktor who was waiting for him. "The potion master will live, he was cursed with one of the unforgivable but it also broke the memory block."

"I thought memory blocks can't be unblocked on their own? He asked the healer

"Umm it can if he's been held under the Cruciatus curse long enough it started to crack like glass until the final push and it all came bursting out. All the memories that have been hidden from him floods his mind." Aleksandar said, as he sat down

"He called Harry his son, is there a chance that this is true?" he asked

"Yes."

The next day…

Severus staggered about from the spare room and looked at Harry and Viktor at the small table eating breakfast. The older Seeker stood up "Would you like some toast and coffee." He said

"I should be…"

"No please sir stay, you need to eat something." Harry said, standing up with a small smile on his face. Snape moved slowly towards them and sat himself down between Harry and Viktor. They sat there in awkward silence eating, Harry didn't know how to being up the subject that Severus is his father and Snape didn't know how to tell him he remembered telling him. Viktor on the other hand had no problem asking

"So you're my mate's father."

Severus choked on his coffee and glared at Harry who turned his head down and looked at his plate "Don't look at him like that! If you are his father then you must accept responsibility of your actions over these years." He said as ate his breakfast

"Accept my responsibilities? You have no idea what my responsibilities are and to this child!" He hissed as he stood up

"I know that memories that have been blocked are now free and you called my mate your son, my healer confirmed it." He told him as he looked up and tilted his head and looked at the potion master.

"Yes he is my son and Dumbledore blocked my memories of him and changed the ones he couldn't." He said as he watched Harry as he picked at his food "This are difficult and my mind is full of confusing things I just need time to adjust to it." He told Harry as he reached out and touched his hand. The teen looked up with large eyes and smiled weakly "I'm just ask for time to sort through my thoughts." He smiled softly

"I can do that." He whispered to him.

Later that day…

Harry smiled when he see Remus walk up to him and large black dog trotting next to him, Harry was worried about what they would think a 14 years old boy pregnant and mated to a dragon Wizard. Sirius trotted up to him and whimpered seeing the bump and nuzzled his head against the bump. "Hello Harry you are looking well." Remus said as move somewhere more quiet and private.

"I'm okay, this is still all new to me." He smiled as he sat down on the sofa, Remus sat with him as did Remus

"I'm shocked you're not put there cheering your mate on?" Harry sighed and looked down at the sofa's golden patterns

"He doesn't want me out there in the cold at with Dumbledore trying to kill my baby he thought it would be safer inside the castle." He told them, Sirius growled and rested his head on Harry's lap making the young teen smile as he ran his fingers though the dog's fur, Remus frowned as he reached out and hooked his fingers under Harry's chin and looked at him

"You're telling me the truth right?" He asked, Harry pulled himself away from Remus and looked at him with worried eyes.

"Of course I am! Why do you think I'm lying?" Remus sighed and held his hand up to calm him

"I'm sorry cub I didn't mean like that. Dumbledore told us that Viktor forced you to mate with him and you are carrying a child you didn't want?" Remus said, he saw Harry's reaction and saw the panic on his face.

"No- no it's nothing like that! He is a dragon wizard and so I am. We just reacted he mated with each other and I WANT THIS BABY! THIS IS MY BABY AND I WILL NOT LET ANYONE TRY AND TAKE IT OR KILL IT!" He yelled his skin rippled to show his scales before they faded back under the skin

"Easy cub I'm sorry we are just telling you what Dumbledore told us." Sirius said when he changed into his human form and pulled a blanket around his waist

"You believe me don't you?" He whispered, as he felt tears roll down his cheeks

"Of course Harry, we just have to make sure cub please don't cry." Remus whispered to him as he open his arms to him. For a second Harry stood where he was before running over to him and Sirius and hid his face in the wolf's chest and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Peshan came to visit Viktor, the man stood tall and proud as he looked at his son with pride. He smile and hugs his son before he see a small dark haired teen standing close his son "This must be Harry." He said with a soft smile as he reached out to look at the boy up and down. It was one day before the third tournament and Harry was ready to give birth. "My son's words about your beautiful does not do you justice." Peshan said as he took Harry's hand and kissed the back making the teen blush

"T…Thank you sir." Harry said as he took his hand back

"Don't call me sir we are family now you shall call me father." He smiled at the boy.

Viktor turned to Harry and kissed him on the cheek "Why don't you go a visit Severus I need to speak to my father alone." Harry looked at him "About our option my beautiful creature." The dark haired teen nodded and walked out the room off to find Snape "Alright father what is the meaning of this visit?" He asked with almost snarl

"I had a visit from the Dark Lord's aid." Viktor stiffen and looked at his father with a glare

"What did this aid want?" He growled

"We are joining the Dark Lord's war."

"WHAT?" Viktor yelled as he grabbed his father's arms and pushed him into the wall knocking over books and tables "YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT MAN WANTS TO DO TO MY MATE!" He growled, Peshan snarled as he pushed him back

"I am aware Viktor. Do not think of me as a fool and he knows that he if kills him we will start a war that will end everything." He growled at him. Viktor pushed himself up and growled at him flashing his amber eyes

"What does that mean?" he asked

"He only requires Harry for a couple of hour my son and then he will be returned back to you?" Frowning Viktor looked towards the door before looking back at his father

"What did you do?" The Dragon wizard asked

"A couple of hours Viktor and id he is not back by then you have my word…"

"Your word means nothing!" Viktor snarled as he flew out the room.

Harry felt the world spin and he felt like he was being squeezed though a tiny tube before he fell onto the groaned. His body shivered as he felt his stomach churn and then he brought up his breakfast before he held his stomach. "Tie to the statue." Came a cold voice, Harry gasped as he felt his whole body being lifted it and threw back against a large hard statue and then he felt something warp around his front and held him back.

"No please stop!" Harry sobbed as he struggled against his binds. He saw Worm tail appear from the shadows with something in his arms.

He wasn't paying attain to the ritual all he could feel was the pain in his stomach and that panic him even more but when he saw Worm tail walk up to him and grabbed his arm and sliced long his skin making him cry out as he twisted the tip of the blade before he walked over back to the smoking cauldron "Please let me go!" He cried out as the pains worsen. As the small round wizard cut of his own hand the cauldron melted into the ball of green and black smoke before a man was formed. Harry was crying now as he felt his waters brake.

His hears name being called though the haze of pain, it was strange to hear his name fall from the man in front of him. He looked up to see the red eyes of the Dark Lord "Well this is bad." He mumbled looking back at worm tail "You weren't make in go into labour!" He snarled at the smaller man who whimpered as he held out his hand

"B…But I thought you want to…"

"What start a war?" Voldemort yelled at him as he Harry sobbed at another wave of pain "Barty! Get him down from there Worm Tail give me your arm!"

Meanwhile….

Viktor rushed into Snape's private chambers making the potion master spun around and before he could anything he was pushed against the walls. He felt his head bounce of the wall and the Snape knew that if he was human he would be knocked out cold and if he was a submissive dragon wizard he would have passed out. The roar made the potion bottles shake on the shelves and the cauldrons rattle "YOUR MASTER HAS MY MATE AND I WANT YOU TO TAKE ME TO HIM NOW!" Viktor yelled as his whole being changed to show scale all over his body and wings broke free from his shirt shredding of his chest and back. Severus snarled back at him and pushed himself him

"How did he get him?" Severus growled back at him

"He was coming here to see you!" Viktor growled as he wiped a tail around the room,

"He never arrived here!" He yelled, and then hissed and pulled the sleeve up and looked down at the Dark Lord's mark

"I don't care if you're his father but where is he?" He growled

"Back off and I will take you to him!" Viktor look at him with a frown like he wasn't expecting him to do that "The Dark Lord is asking for me otherwise I won't know where he was." He snarled back at him. He grabbed the other Dragon Wizard's arm and disappeared to where Harry was being held.

The arrived at the grave yard and Viktor gunned for the man in the dark robes and pinned him to the floor snarling "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY MATE!" He snarled his claws ready to rip him a part

"Viktor!" Came Harry's cry, spinning around he turned to he see the dark haired boy on the floor gasping in pain. Pushing himself off the Dark Lord and flew over to Harry pushing everyone that was near him out the way

"My beautiful creature what did he do to you." He asked, Harry looked up at him panting as he see the dragon in front of him

"T…The baby is coming." He whimpered, growling the Dragon Wizard scooped up the teen who cried out and buried his face into Viktor's chest

"This wasn't meant to happen Viktor." Voldemort said, as he step closer to them but the dragon Wizard snarled before he started flapping his wings before disappearing in a gust of wind.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus spun around and looked at his Lord, and snarled as he marched over to him letting his own dragon appear across his face as he stood to his full height. "Now Severus this was the only way, I need his blood but he had to be part of this ritual. But the rat did not listen to my orders." Voldemort tried to ease the dragon wizard that looked like he could spit out fire or something equally as nasty.

"Where is that little rat!" He snarled as he looked for the snivelling rat man who was curled up in the corner

"I…I was only doing what master told me to do!" He sobbed as he held his stump of an arm

"I told you to be gently! I was bloody hoping to explain everything to him." Voldemort growled at him before looking at Severus who snarled at them before he grabbed Wormtail and disappeared with a loud pop.

The sun seem too shone through the window of the offices they were piled in. There was shouting everyone was shouting Sirius was yelling at Snape who in turn was yelling at him fake moody who stood there quietly in the corner thinking about something. While Peter Pettigrew was tied up and wrapped up to make sure he couldn't change into a rat and disappear. Remus was quiet and like he was in pain as Peshan stood watching them all with some mild amusement. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT SNAPE!" Sirius yelled

"MY FAULT HOW IS THIS MY FAULT! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT SOMEONE WAS GOING TO TAKE HIM FROM THE SCHOOL!" He snarled at him "Blame him!" Severus yelled as he pointed to Peshan. The Dragon wizard looked at him with amused look on his face as he ran his fingers though his pepper grey hair

"Oh Severus why do you wound me." The man chuckled, as he placed his hand over his chest to mock the man.

The older Dragon wizard smiled at brushed some dirt of his trousers before looking up at the angered face of Sirius Black "You think this is funny? Your son had gone super pissed off alpha dragon on us and had taken my godson away with him after he was… Merlin knows a abused by that twist shit bag and that sick pig!" Sirius yelled as he pointed to Pettigrew. Remus left his head off the wall and looked at Sirius with a sad look

"Where is my cub?" Remus asked as he looked at Peshan. The man turned to the wolf and smiled softly at him

"You cub will be safe, my son is doing what all dominant dragon do I'm sure you can understand that?" He asked, Remus just nodded and went back to looking out the window.

Sirius growled and snapped at the older dragon in the room "That is not what he asked? Where is Harry?" He snarled as he walked up to the Dragon Wizard and stared him down.

"That is what I want to know?" Came the voice as they all turn to see Dumbledore walk into the room. He stopped and saw Peter was cowering in the corner his hand missing and he was clearly looking like he was going to pass out, either from fear or blood loss. The white haired wizard spun around and looked them "So where is he?

"Viktor would have taken him some where safe do not fear he will know what to do to help his mate though the birth. This is an important time for both of them and they need their privacies for this matter and I am sure once Viktor had calmed down he will contact us about Harry's health and the baby's health." Peshan said as he stood up and looked into Sirius eyes before he moved closer to sickly Remus letting his eyes lingering on the wolf, something Sirius didn't like and nor did Snape.

The older dragon Wizard stood in front of the wolf and brushed his fingers down his cheek watching the golden amber eyes look at him from the corner of his eyes. Sirius growled at Peshan "Don't you have your own mate to be touching?" The dragon smiled and turned and looked at him

"My mate died a few years ago. Something I could not for seen or could have stopped. It has been trying these few years but beautiful creatures have caught my eye." He smiled gently as he looked at the ill wolf.

"Remus will not be one of them." Severus snarled, making Sirius do a double look before nodding in agreement.

"Maybe not at this time." Peshan purred before he looked back others.

Pushing a new anger down Sirius looked around the room at the others before speaking "How did what's his face get a hold of Harry?" Sirius asked

"Someone grabbed clearly." Moody said with a dry voice "They must have known that the wards were down that day for the visitors." He looked at the dragon with interest as he leached pain from the wolf.

"Yeah that was for the great hall not for the whole bloody school!" Snape growled at him.

Sirius was really ready for a fight because he turned to Snape and well if looks could kill Severus would be a pile of ash. "And why do you care about Harry ummm? All you ever done to him was put him down? You have never treated him with any care but with you acid tongue!" Sirius told him as he pointed his wand into the man's shoulder. Remus looked up from where he was sitting and stood up to stop the man.

"Sirius stop!" Remus said and walked over to him "This won't help matters." He said

"No Moony this slimy Death Eater git handed out cub right over to his snake face master! Didn't you?" He jabbed his wand into Severus' chest

"HE'S MY SON!" The potion master howled at the man, "He is my blood my son and he was taken from me!" The whole room was quiet a pin could have been could have been dropped and it would have sounded like a troll's sneezing.

Dumbledore stood frozen to the spot as he looked at Severus and realised that the memory block he placed on the dark haired wizard must have been broken a scowled appeared on his face as he waited for him turn to speak. "You're joking right? No Harry is Lilly and James' boy?"

"No Sirius he isn't, neither of them are Dragon Wizard. Surely you could have seen that? One or both of them had to have bene a dragon for Harry to even peek the interest of a pure hot bloody dragon like Viktor." Remus said, as he looked down at the floor

"You knew?" Sirius asked as he turned to the man next to him and saw the sad look in the dusty blonde's face "Remus? You knew and didn't say anything?"

"I knew because the moment we heard Harry had mated with Viktor that nether James or Lilly could have been one." Peshan chuckled and clapped his hands

"Well I am glad he had the brains in this group. He is right Viktor would not have mated with Harry if he wasn't a dragon wizard." The man said with that same smile on his face.

Dumbledore looked ready to murder everyone in the room as he spoke "Peshan is it not true that you are working with the Voldemort?" He asked. All eyes landed on the Dragon wizard who raised an eye brow

"You what?"

"A representative came to me a few weeks ago yes and put out his Lord's proposal to me. He knows that if any harm would come to Harry there will be a war that he could not win and the same goes for you Headmaster. I do know what you have been doing or rather trying to do. Something else you should know about my kind Headmaster that if Harry rejects Viktor or if Merlin for bid that Viktor dies it would stand to me to look after his mate as if he was my own. As I said before there are many beautiful creatures that have started to make my old heart beat with need." He told him as he looked back at Remus who blushed

"Will you stop making my wolf blush! You are on the old snake face' team and…wait what are you saying that if Viktor dies or Harry rejects you would become his mate?" Sirius asked

"It's the law of the dragon wizard." Severus muttered darkly "

"What is wrong with you lot…. He is on the Dark Lord's side and you're bickering on if he became Potter's mate!" Dumbledore yelled

"Lesser of the two evils Dumbledore. You have been trying to find a way to have my son loss his child." Severus snarled at the old man.


	6. Chapter 6

A day later…

Viktor had helped his mate though the birth of their child, and how ne watched as his mate slept with their baby boy tucked close to his chest. The dragon wizard smiled as he watched them sleep. Their son was so small curled against the boy's chest it made him remember how young Harry really is. He sighed as he reached out and touched Harry's head brushing some of the dark hair out of his face watching those green orbs open to face him "Hey." Harry whispered as he looked down at his baby boy. He smiled and warped his arms around the small being as he pushed himself up against the head bored.

Harry watched as Viktor sat on the bed with him helping him drink a potion, before Harry sat back and looked at him with a tried smile as he held their son. "My father and your family wish to see us." He told him as he leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips. He smiled seeing a blush appear on his mate's face and it didn't matter how many times Viktor kissed Harry the boy still blushed. Which made the Dragon wizard puff his chest out in pride just at that thought.

"I don't know Sirius will be wanting to pick a fight with you." Harry mumbled into the baby's head. Viktor nodded as he watched him

"Harry…"

"He's back and he has my blood in him now Viktor that means he can touch me and he is a dragon wizard to." The older Seeker reached out and wiped away the stray tears of his mate's face

"I believe as my father agreed to join he The Dark Lord's war we should met this Lord and if I don't like what they say I will kill him."

"Umm I like that idea." Harry smiled as he felt the baby fuss.

Looking back up at Viktor the teen's eyes widen "Oh my, we forgot to pick a name out for him." Harry whispered as he saw a pair of bright green eyes look back up at him with the pupil like slits.

"What do you wish to name him?" He asked, Harry smiled as he looked back into the eyes of his baby and smiled softly at him

"Isaac." He whispered, "I like then name Isaac." He said softly as he looked up at Viktor who leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips again.

"It's a beautiful name."

"It's funny because it means he laughs." Harry said with a smile

"I hope he laughs a lot."

Meanwhile…

"Who is Harry's mother?" Sirius yelled at Severus as he slammed his fists on the table of the potion master's desk. The dark hair man watched as his coffee cup feel to the floor

"You know that was my first cup of the day and I'm not ready to handle you in infuriating flea ridden mutt." He snarled as he waved his hand fixing his cup before he moved to make another cup of coffee for himself

"Tell me Snape who is Harry's mother?" He growled as his nails raked over the table "Tell me." He whispered this time

"You wouldn't like it and I don't ever plan on telling Harry because it will kill him if he found out the truth." The Dragon Wizard said with a dark look

"Oh Merlin please don't tell me it's the Dark Lord." Sirius said as he lowered his head and sighed.

"No of course not! It was Quirinus Quirrell." Stormy blue eyes widen in shock and fear as he dropped into the chair by the desk and just looked at the potion master

"Q…Quirrell." He whispered, his voice was dry and he felt sick at the implications "Oh god Harry killed him." Sirius said as he pressed his hand to his mouth as he looked as Snape "Quirinus Quirrell the man who had what's his face on the back of his head?"

"I believe that the bitterness from losing Harry and Dumbledore messing with our memories made him turn towards the darker thoughts. Harry didn't know who he was and Quirinus didn't remember who Harry was. Can you see why I never want my son to learn that he killed his mother?"

"Yeah…I can see why, but he will ask and he will keep looking until he found out." Snape nodded and watched him "So we lie." Sirius said

"Lie? You think lying to him will be in his best interest? The boy can't stand lying and if he finds out that we're lying to him we're likely to have not one but two pissed off Dragon Wizards on our hands." The potion master said, leaning back into his chair he let out a sigh

"I think your right, but how do we avoid this."

"I don't know."


End file.
